Switched
by 2funE4U
Summary: What would happen if everyone switched bodies? Will Nina fall for Alfie? What will become of FABINA? Will you read this story? All these questions and more will be answered only you have the power to answer the last one in this amazing, brand new story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-What the Heck?**

**Patricia's POV**

"Nina!" I whined.

"Patricia!" she whined back mimicking my voice while I raged as quietly as I could.

"You have to help me with _our_ project. It's due tomorrow, and you haven't done a thing."

"I'm working on the latest puzzle piece," she told me as she produced a mini pyramid.

"But I need help, you know the most about Egypt," why wouldn't she just help me by giving me a cool or important fact about Egypt?

I would help her out with the puzzle piece if she would just help me out.

"Just give me a second Patricia," Nina was begging me, but I didn't want to hear it.

"Fine, have it your way Nina. It almost always is," I could tell that one stung, I wanted to say I was sorry, but that wouldn't prove my point at all.

Fabian decided to speak up right then, "I'll laugh if one day you'll switch bodies."

"Har, har, har, very funny Fabian," I sneered and headed downstairs before Victor could yell at me, almost there...

"What are you doing out of bed?"

So close yet so far.

"I said, what are you doing out of bed?"

"Needed go to the bathroom," I quickly lied.

"So get back to bed-"

"That's where I was headed."

"And don't come out again."

I shut the door in his face before he could lecture me any more.

"Patricia?" oh no, Mara's awake.

"Go back to sleep Mara."

"Okay," her sleepy voice mumbled before she went back under.

I climbed into bed and took on a dreamless sleep.

**NINA'S POV**

After Patricia stormed out of the room I turned towards Fabian, "How do you think this opens?"

"Honestly, Nina? I have idea," he looked absolutely defeated.

I wanted so badly to reach out and take his hand, and kiss him on the cheek. His blue eyes pierced my very soul.

"Maybe we should try again tomorrow."

"Okay," I agreed feeling suddenly very tired.

We quickly stepped out of the attic and whispered good-night.

I entered my room, clasped on my bed, and as soon as I shut my eyes sleep took hold of me.

*_DREAM*_

_I saw Fabian telling me something, but I couldn't hear him. _

_I couldn't hear anything. _

_He looked like as if I didn't know what he was saying, everyone would be in deep trouble. _

_I moved toward him as if just touching him would make everything better, but it was like moving through syrup. _

_The harder I tried to reach him the harder he shook his head. _

_Finally I clamped onto his arm. Victor appeared and I could tell he was laughing, but the world was still on mute. _

_Victor continued his silent laugh as he produced a full length mirror, I looked into it and gasped. _

_Patricia as there, not me. I looked down, I wasn't me, I was Patricia. _

_Suddenly someone hit an unmute button. _

_I heard Victor laughing, Amber was crying, Mara unleashed a horrid scream, Aflie shrieked, Jerome moaned in agony, Mick choked horribly, Sarah cried like a baby, Gran wailed, but the worst thing of all was Fabian. _

_He lay on the ground, thrashing silently, I took his hand and he spoke through pained words, "I...l-love...you...N-N-N-Nina," and his hand turned cold. His heart stopped. _

_"Fabian," was all I could get out as I cried and listened to the chaos._

_*DREAM OVER*_

I woke up crying from the previous dream.

"Are you alright Patricia?" It was Mara, what was she doing in my room, and why had she called me Patricia?

"Sure..." I gasped. I had Patricia's voice!

"What's wrong," Mara asked while I got out of bed, and looked in the mirror.

All I could see was Patricia. Oh, my, crap.

"Patricia?"

"I'm okay; I just need to speak with Nina."

"Okay." I raced out of the room and ran into my own.

I saw myself on the bed, "Creepy." then I started shaking myself, Patricia, awake,

"Wake up, wake up."

"What? I'm sleeping."

"Patricia this is really important."

"Oh, alright," Patricia's eyes opened and she was about to scream, but I put a hand over her mouth before a sound could escape.

"Patricia, we somehow switched bodies. I'm in you, and you're in me," I took my hand off her mouth.

"How'd this happen?" Patricia looked frightened.

"I don't know."

"We can't tell anyone about this agreed?"

"Agreed. You know, since we're stuck like this?"

"Yeah?"

"It would be a great time to get that revenge," before I could do anything, Patricia dashed out of the room.

**What will Patricia do? Ooooooooo! PLZ COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2-Revenge is sweet**

**PARTICIA'S POV**

I ran outside the room, but Nina was right behind me.

So I went into the bathroom, before I could shut the door on her face, she squeezed inside with me.

"What were you thinking of doing?" Nina yelled through my body.

"Revenge! That's what!"

"I could do way more damage than you!"

Yeah right she could do more damage than me, "Not likely!"

**EVERYONE (NOT INCLUDING PARTICIA, NINA, AND VICTOR)**

We heard screaming and yelling upstairs.

I stopped, "What is that noise?" Everyone else remarked at the same time.

We listened harder. It was Nina and Patricia.

Patricia then yelled, "GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

What? What had she said?

**NINA'S POV**

I can't believe I said that aloud.

Patricia looked at me, "I can make your life miserable!"

Oh so we were still having a yelling contest, "I can make yours worse! Don't underestimate me!"

"Yeah right," Patricia continued, "we should both agree on one thing. I'm the master at getting revenge, and making people suffer. And let's face it, your way to sweet to be evil," I laughed; she thought I couldn't be bad?

"We'll see about that," I replied.

"Let the revenge begin!" Patricia announced, "You don't have a prayer."

We walked calmly downstairs.

Fabian was right there, "What were you guys doing up there?"

He was so cute when he was worried about me.

Patricia smiled through my body.

Oh, no.

She wouldn't go there. Not even Patricia could be that mean, but I was wrong because she said, "Nothing Fabian," then she walked up and gave him a big, fat hug.

How could she? Well two can play at that game.

Alfie came in, "Are you two okay?"

I glanced at Patricia still hugging a speechless, blushing Fabian, and I went over to Alfie.

I wrapped him in a hug, "Never better Alfie, thanks."

"Patricia?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" I smiled; I was going to flirt with everyone if it meant Patricia didn't bet me.

I pulled away, "Why yes Alfie."

He smiled, "So no one put you up to hugging me?"

"Nobody."

"Then...do you want to do it some more?"

I flung Patricia's arms back over Alfie, pretending he was Fabian, and he'd just found a new puzzle piece.

We stayed like that until Patricia cleared her throat, good I'd made her uncomfortable. I let go of Alfie and smiled, Patricia couldn't top that.

As we all walked into the kitchen I couldn't help but think I won!

Patricia looked at me through my eyes. I knew myself so well I knew what she was trying to tell me through a look. _You're better then I thought. _

_Thanks, _I replied.

_We should probably tell them, at least Fabian, _she was telling me.

I thought about it, _tonight, but until then, play me, and no more revenge, or I'm flirting with Jerome. _

Patricia looked horrified, _You got it. _Then we went back upstairs to change into our normal clothes.

Thank goodness we didn't have school. I might be a good actor, but I'm not _that_ good.

"Okay Nina," Patricia was telling me after we had on fresh clothes, and we were alone in my room, "we have to figure out a way to switch back. We should try-"

Before Patricia could finish her sentence, Fabian and Alfie flew into the room, "We have to tell you guys something," Alfie look distressed.

Then Fabian added, "Yeah it's really important."

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"This might sound crazy, but..." Fabian looked to Alfie.

Alfie took a deep breath, "Alfie and I switched bodies."

**Fabian's POV**

Nina and Patricia looked at each other nervously.

"What?" I asked. Arghh, I had Alfie's voice, and it didn't help my situation much.

Patricia spoke up, "When did this happen?"

"After you two went upstairs," Alfie explained.

Nina looked less nervous, but Patricia was still on edge.

"What's wrong guys? Did something happen to you too? Patricia? Nina?"

Patricia looked me in the eye, "I'm Nina."

What? They switched?

"When did you switch?"

"This morning," Patricia in Nina's body explained.

"How-"

"We don't know, but what we do know is, is that we need to find a way to switch back. And fast." Patricia started pacing.

Then Nina piped up, "Hey, Fabian? Do you think the locket would still work for me, even though I'm in Patricia's body?"

I was shocked, that hadn't even crossed my mind. "You might be onto something Nina, we should check it out, but we still need to act like the people we're inside. Do we all agree on that?" I looked around.

Everyone nodded, then Nina put a hand over one of her eyes, "Sibuna?"

We all followed her example, "Sibuna."

Amber walked in, "Were you guys having a Sibuna meeting without me? So rude."

"No Amber, we were just discussing...Fabian's new song."

Amber looked at Alfie, "New song? Let's hear it then Fabian."

I came to his rescue, "You know Amber, it's a terrible song, and Fabian will have to work on it before he can sing it to you. I'm serious; it needs a lot of work."

Amber still looked suspicious, but then had no choose but to say, "If you say so."

"So what did you want to tell us Amber," Nina said changing the subject.

"Oh, right, Patricia. I was thinking about the latest puzzle piece.

What if we turned the bottom and the top, so the hieroglyphics are all facing the same way?"

Nina smiled, "Good idea Amber."

Then she grabbed her bag to retrieve the newest puzzle piece. Amber just stared at her in disbelieve.

**AMBER'S POV**

Did Patricia just tell me good idea?

Something weird was going on.

Alfie wasn't being Alfie, he was being more serious.

Fabian was telling jokes, that didn't sound right coming out in his mouth.

Nina seemed more stony and deadly, and Patricia.

She was acting so nice to everyone.

What was going on? It was as if everyone had switched bodies!

I almost laughed out loud. They couldn't have switched bodies, maybe everyone was right.

I should seriously consider giving up Twilight in the near future.

**NINA'S POV**

After Amber left the room I turned to the other, "What are we going to do now?" We all looked at each other.

Then Fabian spoke up, "Let's see if the necklace still works for you, or if it works for Patricia while she's in your body."

"Good idea, let's go." We hurried out of my room, and down to the kitchen. Patricia put the locket the fireplace, but nothing happened.

She handed it to me; I took it and pressed it to the secret passage. It swung open. I quickly closed it back up, afraid someone would catch me.

I turned to the others, "We need to hold another Sibuna meeting."

They nodded. "Let's get Jerome and Amber quick, before they switch bodies with Mick and Mara."

I ran up to Amber, "Hi Amber."

"Amber?" Oh, no! Amber switched with Mara! "I'm Mara, not Amber."

"Right, sorry. Do you know where she is?"

"Upstairs." I heard a scream in my room.

I ran towards the noise. Mara was standing in front of the mirror screaming.

"Amber calm down, it's okay."

"Look at me Patricia! This isn't right!"

"I know Amber, just let me explain. I'm not Patricia, I'm Nina. Alfie is Fabian, and you're Mara."

Amber looked horrified, "Does that mean Mara's in me?"

I nodded, waiting for more screaming, but she just smiled.

"You're okay with that?" I asked.

"Yeah, it means Mick is mine again."

"Don't tell anyone, Amber, we have a Sibuna meeting tonight, normal place 7. Okay?"

"You got it Nina, but first. Amber is way better than me in every single possible way." I looked at her confused.

"I always wanted to hear Mara say that," Amber explained.

**MARA'S POV**

Why was everyone calling me Amber?

And why wouldn't Mick kiss me anymore? It was all too much.

I headed towards the hallway mirror, looked at myself, and gasped.

Instead of seeing me I saw Amber.

"What wrong?" Jerome asked.

I turned to face him, "Nothing just, admiring myself. In the mirror."

Jerome rolled his eyes, "Whatever Am's, I gotta find Mara for our date tonight. Do you know where she is?"

I ignored his question, "You have a date with Mara?" I didn't remember planning a date with Jerome.

"Yeah, she's kind of my girlfriend."

What? I wasn't Jerome's girlfriend.

**JEROME'S POV**

Alfie came into our room with a surprised look on his face, "Mick what are doing here?"

"Mick? I'm Jerome."

Alfie got a worried look on his face, "Sibuna meeting at 7, normal place, and until then pretend to Mick, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just do it for me okay?" I frowned, "Sure, you got it."

*_AT MEETING AND AFTER EVERYONE FINDS OUT THAT THEIR NOT IN THEIR OWN BODIES*_

I arrived at the normal place, freaking out.

I was in Mick's body!

Everyone was gathered, when I sat down.

I looked around, and in Amber's place was..."Mara?"

She turned, "Mick?"

Patricia stood up, "Let me talk and explain everything before everyone starts yelling. I'm Nina. Patricia and I switched first, followed by Fabian & Alfie, then Amber & Mara, and lastly Jerome & Mick."

I looked back at Mara, who was really Amber.

But Mick didn't know that, so he would flirt with her, and the real Mara would get angry, therefore falling right into my arms.

It was simply perfect.

"So," Nina continued, "we have to pretend to be whoever we're in, especially around Victor and the teachers. Sibuna?"

She covered her eye with one hand. "Sibuna," We all repeated, covering our own eyes with a hand.

**COMMENT :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Starlightchick for the help!**

**Names of people**

**Alfie-Fabian's Body**

**Fabian- Aflie's body**

**Nina- Patricia's body**

**Patricia- Nina's body**

**Mick- Jerome's body**

**Jerome- Mick's Body**

**Mara- Amber's body**

**Amber- Mara's body**

**When the names are said, we mean the first column. Unless being spoken to.**

**Chapter 3- Forgive and Forget**

**NINA'S POV (Patricia's body)**

I walked down the stairs, thinking.

Since Fabian was in Alfie's body and Alfie and Fabian's.

Adding to the fact that Patricia is in mine and I'm in hers. I stopped on the stairs, causing Alfie, (Fabian's body) to run into me.

I was about fell down the stairs, but Fabian- Alfie caught me around the waist.

We connected eyes for the shortest moment till I broke away. I had to act like the mean, Gothic, fat cow that Patricia was. Perfect.

I marched down the steps as if I owned the place.

Patricia was doing flirty gestures to Alfie shook my head, I would never do that.

I walked into the living room, grabbed a magazine on the coffee table, flopped myself on the couch, kicked my feet up onto it, and started flicking through the magazine; staring at the words till they blurred and made my head pound.

Anything to distract myself.

**PATRICIA'S POV (Nina Body)**

I started making flirty gestures to the Alfie, some in which I've seen Nina do self-consciously to the real Fabian.

Nina shook her head, actually playing myself pretty well.

All except the nice part. She's going to ruin my mean-awesome-Gothic-yet-nice-in-a-way- rep.

Then I'll hit her. Or well, hit her when she's herself… Not that she isn't herself, just when she's… Aw, forget it, I'm giving myself a freaking big headache. I continued pretending to be Nina, which was really, _really,_ easy.

I just hated having to be all girlie and nice to everyone, _all _the time.

Trudy came in, and told Nina she had a call. Nina didn't answer, and I realized she was talking to me.

"Oh, sorry, Trudy. I was just distracted."

"It's okay, sweetie. Right this way," Trudy told me as she lead me to the phone.

I grabbed the phone feeling like I was about to puke.

After putting the phone to my ear I asked, "Hello?"

"Hello, darling. Who are you?"

I froze up. I didn't know what to say.

Nina came beside me whispering in my ear, "Say I'm fine Gran, I miss you so much."

I repeated her words into the receiver.

"That's great to hear, I was so worried about you."

"Tell her that you really like it here, but you wish you could see her again," Nina whispered so her Gran couldn't hear.

"I really like it here, but I wish I could see you again Gran," I pretended to be Nina, but it was hard being so sweet. I was going to be sick.

"I just wanted to check up on you Nina, and remember, when you don't feel like yourself, share love with those around."

"I love you Gran," I told Nina's Gran.

"I love you too Honey, bye."

I hung up and turned to Nina, "What do you think that means?"

She frowned, "I don't know. We should tell Fabi-Alfie I mean."

I turned, behind us was Mara (in Amber).

"Hi, Amber."

"Hi guys, Fabian and Alfie are looking for you."

Nina and I looked at each other. Then I turned back to Mara, "Did they say why?"

"No just that it was really important. They're in Fabian's room, wrestling. I didn't now they were that strong."

Oh, no. What was happening?

"Thanks Amber," I told her as Nina and I raced to Fabian's room.

Inside both boys were on the floor in a heap.

"What are you doing?" Nina demanded as Fabian pinned Alfie, who got rolled over Fabian in a second.

"I need your help," Alfie replied as he continued wrestling with Fabian.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried that something even worse had happened.

"He thinks that-that..." Fabian paused, then continued, "Uh, never mind. It's not important."

Alfie smirked when Fabian started to blush.

Nina looked confused, but let it go, "Alfie off of Fabian."

Alfie jumped off Fabian, and sprinted for the exit.

Fabian tried to follow him, but Nina and I stopped him.

"Fabian, what's wrong?" Nina tried to ask him.

He blushed even more and sat down on the ground. Taking big, labored breaths from the little wrestling match that had just happened.

I listened to Nina continuing to try to get Fabian to answer her, until I felt like a voyageur, and left.

I closed the door behind me, and found myself face to face with Victor.

**AMBER'S POV (mara's body)**

I hurried down the stairs to see what was making all that noise.

At the bottom I saw Victor eyeing Patricia.

"What is going on in there Nina?" he asked, not lightening his gaze a bit.

Patricia looked cornered, and spotted me.

She quickly turned her eyes back to Victor, "Patricia is claming Alfie down, because he got really angry, but I don't know why."

He smiled his evil smile, "Off you go Miss. Martin. Supper is almost ready."

Particia scrambled to get away from Victor, exactly how Nina would.

I walked to the kitchen to get ready for supper.

Mara came up beside me, speaking in a soft voice, "Amber, I know you're in my body, and I need to talk to you about that."

I smiled to myself, "Sure, after dinner, my room?"

"Do you mean, yours and Nina's or mine?"

"Nina's and mine of course."

"See you then."

She started walking back up the stairs until I called after her, almost forgetting I had to call her Amber, "Amber! We have to set the table up!"

Mara continued going her way, then said over her shoulder, "Sorry Mara, working isn't good for me, and I have to work work on this assignment, or I'll fail Biology."

I gasped. She was being so rude, not helping me when it was our turn. Where did she get that from?

Oh, well. It's a mystery to me.

**MARA'S POV (Amber's body)**

I walked upstairs ignoring Amber like how she did to me.

Mick (Jerome, but Mara doesn't know that) came up to me.

"Hi Amber. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

What? What had he just said?

"What did you just say?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me."

"B-b-but your Mara's boyfriend."

He smiled, "So? She doesn't have to know."

I frowned. Mick was asking Amber out. Even though I was in Amber, he didn't know that.

"Um, about that, Mick. You see, I don't feel comfortable with that. You know cause you're Mara's boyfriend, not mine."

He leaned closer to whisper in my hear, "Mara. I'm not Mick, I'm Jerome."

"Jerome?" I asked, bewildered.

He nodded, then continued, "But what you need to know is that Mick is in me, and he knows you and Amber switched."

"He does?" I hated how my voice sounded close to tears.

He nodded again sadly.

Tears really did pour down my face then.

Jerome hugged me, "There, there. It's okay. Who needs him anyway?"

I looked up, seeing Mick, but my mind's eye conjured up a picture of Jerome.

His piercing blue eyes, his grin, the way his dirty blond hair fell just right, and the way he looked at her, as if she were the only person in the world that mattered at all to him.

Then, without meaning to. I went onto my tippy toes, and kissed him.

At first he seemed as shocked as I had, but then he wrapped his arms more tightly around me, pressing me into him.

After of about a minute of intense kissing, I pulled away. Still shocked about what I had just done.

That kiss, was amazing. I'd never felt so...excited.

When I kissed Mick, there was never any real fireworks. But when I kissed Jerome, it was as if I'd spent my whole life asleep, and I was just waking up for the first time ever.

Jerome looked down at me through Mick's eyes, and I saw compassion. A level of compassion way deeper than Mick never looked at me with.

I looked at Jerome again, and I knew, I wanted Jerome to be mine more than anything in the world. And for the moment...

He was.

**MICK'S POV**

I turned the corner, and saw Mara and Jerome kissing.

Jerome had told me all about Mara and Amber switching, and I was coming to talk to Mara about it.

Then I'd seen them kissing.

I turned and walked the other way, I plan forming in my head.

What if I went out with Amber? It would make Mara jealous, and she would come crawling back to me in an instent.

It was perfect.

I went up to Amber, "Hey Mara?"

She looked up at me, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

"Of course Mi-Jerome, I'd love to."

I grinned as she turned her back on me.

Everything was coming together.

**Thanks for reading this! If you comment a lot, I try to update this story as quickly as possible! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Sorry I haven't updated that often as I would like to, but I don't have any good ideas about what to write next! I've hit a dead end. If you want to help get me going again. Tell me some stuff you want in it (comment/personal message).**

**~2funE4U**

**P.S. Make sure to look at my others stories while you wait for this one!**

**P.S.S. You should also look at ****Starlightchick's stories! Their great (and she's my sister)**

**P.S.S.S. Check out Off the Pill Weird People on youtube. Its way funny (also look at Off the Pill Bieber Fever, also very funny).**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-What Do We Do Now?**

**

* * *

**

**Nina's POV**

Fabian was in Alfie's body, and Alfie was in Fabian's.

Patricia was in mine and I was in her body.

Was fate trying to tell us something? Was Patricia supposed to be with Alfie, and I should be with Fabian?

No, that couldn't be right. Besides, there were more important things to worry about, like, how were we going to switch bodies back?

And how were we going to keep Victor from knowing about the switches taking place?

Or did he already know?

**Fabian's POV**

Why did fate hate me, and the rest of the Anubis House? Especially me? I'm stuck in Alfie's body for crying out loud! It doesn't get worse than that.

**Mara's POV**

I can't believe that Mick had kissed my body knowing Amber was in it.

Even if he had been in Jerome's body, it was still Mick who was controlling it.

And Jerome (in Mick's body) was being so sweet and nice. He didn't pull pranks anymore, he wasn't making any rude or mean comments, but instead he was there for me whenever I was feeling sad.

Which was almost everyday now.

"Mara?" A voice asked, and I felt a soft squeeze on my arm, pulling me away from my thoughts.

I looked up and smiled at Jerome, "Yes Jerome?"

"I was just making sure you were okay. You seemed like you were in another world."

I laughed lightly, "I was just...lost in thought."

"Fancy going somewhere off campus for lunch?" Jerome asked his blue eyes were dancing with happiness.

"Of course Jerome."

My reply made his face light up even more. "Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm to me.

"We shall."

**Mick's POV**

I watched Jerome and Mara leave the house holding hands, and whispering to each other.

I wanted to walk up to Jerome and punch him in the face.

He was taking my Mara away from me.

How could he?

What does she see in that creep?

"Mick?" I turned around to see Amber behind me, "Hi Ams."

"What do you want to do today?" She asked looping her arm through mine.

"Fancy going into town?" She smiled and nodded eagerly.

I grinned; hopefully Mara and Jerome would be there.

That way I could make Mara wild with jealousy. I was coming up with a whole list of things I could do that would accomplish just that.

We were heading out and we bumped into Patricia, "Oh, hey Mara, Jerome."

She didn't know what had happened to us, and I wasn't about to tell her, "Hey Patricia."

And we left the House of Anubis.

**Nina's POV**

That was close, I almost gave it away that I knew about Mick's switch.

He looked pretty oblivious though to the fact that I wasn't Patricia. Then another thought hit me.

Amber was pretending to be Mara!

What if Mick found out?

Everything would be ruined if Mick found out.

We'd have to tell him about Sibuna, and all the rest of the things along with that.

"Patricia Williamson. What are you doing? The hallway is not a lounging area. Move along," I looked up to see Victor on the stairs glaring down at me.

I glared back just like Patricia would, and went into the living room.

I sat down on the couch, propping up my feet, I closed my eyes, and thought of everything that was going on.

What was I going to do about Victor?

The switches?

What about Fabian?

* * *

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. Sorry if it's short, but I have lots of things going on at home. PLZ COMMENT!**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 9 - It's Worth A Shot**

**NINA'S POV**

"That's it!" I told Patricia as I paced around my room.

"What's it?" she asked excitedly.

"When you don't feel like yourself share love with those around!"

"Your point being?"

"When you don't feel like yourself! When you've switched," I whispered the last part, and Patricia understood.

"Share love with those around. What does that mean though?" I blushed when I instantly thought of Fabian. "Nina?" Patricia asked.

"Patricia. Who do you think of when someone says love?" It was her turn to blush. She mumbled a name I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked.

Patricia took a deep breath and said, "Alfie."

"And I think of Fabian. What if we kissed them?"

"What!" Patricia cried standing up.

"Think about it-"

"I'm thinking about it, and I'm not liking it."

I ignored her, and continued, "You kiss Alfie, which is like me kissing Fabian. And I'll kiss Fabian, which is like you kissing Alfie." Patricia sat back down and said,

"It's worth a shot."

_***AFTER PATRICIA AND NINA TELL FABIAN AND ALFIE THEIR PLAN***_

I watched Fabian intently as he considered it. He finally nodded, and Patricia, Alfie, and I all shouted for joy. Patricia and Alfie then left Fabian and I alone.

"Nina?" Fabian asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Oh course," I replied as I pulled him into a kiss.

_***AFTER THEY KISS FOR A WHILE***_

I opened my eyes to see Fabian.

"Yes it worked!" I yelled kissing him on the cheek.

"Umm, no it didn't Patricia."

"What do you mean Fabian?" I asked confused.

"Patricia, I'm Alfie still."

Oh no.

"Alfie?" He nodded his head. "I'm Nina again."

His jaw dropped and he raced out the door. Probably to tell Fabian and Patricia.

"What?" I heard Fabian yell down the hall. I poked my head into the hallway, and saw Fabian and Alfie rolling around on the floor.

Patricia was standing there looking like she was going to puke.

"What is it Patricia?" I asked.

"I kissed Fabian," she whispered in a terrified voice.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the boys on the floor, "So what's their problem?" Patricia grinned devilishly. "What?"

"They're fighting because Fabian kissed me, and Alfie kissed you."

What?

"Yeah," Patricia said.

"Guys!" I yelled trying to get their attention. "Guys!"

"What?" they yelled continuing to fight.

"Neither of you meant to, and it doesn't matter so stop it!"

They ignored me, and continued to fight. "Help me Patricia!"

"Alright. Alfie, I love you, not Fabian. Fabian loves Nina. Please get off each other." They obeyed and I looked at Patricia stunned. "What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," I said smirking.

"I guess we'll have to tell the others. Hopefully we'll all turn back."

"You know what would be funny," I said.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"If Victor and Trudy switched." Everyone burst out laughing as we thought about an angry, frowning Trudy, and an ever smiling Victor.

**Fabian's POV**

As we laughed at Nina's joke, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them something seemed different. I looked down I gasped.

I was me again!

"What is it Alfie?" Patricia asked a worried look on her face.

"Fabian," I told her pointing to myself. "That's Alfie." I pointed at Alfie, and we all started laughing again. It was amazing how easily things had worked out.

**LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? (as my sis would say.) So anyway, what about the rest of the House of Anubis people? Huh? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! COMMENT!**

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- What the Heck is His Problem?**

**Victor's POV**

Why is everyone smiling at me? What the heck is their problem? Whenever they pass my office they get this look on their faces. Annoying brats! They're up to something! I'm sure of it!

**Trudy's POV**

Why's everyone avoiding me? They're acting like I'm the big bad wolf come to eat them up! Honestly, what's going on?

**Nina's POV**

Oh no! Trudy and Victor actually switched! Although now that I think about it, it's kind of funny seeing Trudy all grumpy and Victor smiling away cleaning the house.

I wonder what will happen if they run into each other. It's bound to happen sooner or later.

Until then I need to solve this puzzle piece.

**Mick's POV**

There! Across from us at another café was Jerome and Mara.

I got to admit it's kind of creepy seeing myself and not being myself.

Anyways I looked at Amber, sure I still cared about her, but I didn't want her.

I wanted Mara, who was funny, cute, new lots about sports, _and _was smart.

Sure Amber was funny and cute but she didn't fit the bill.

I held Amber's hand and talked to her, but all I could was Jerome and Mara laughing and having a blast, not even noticing us.

So much for my plan.

**Amber's POV**

Being back with Mick again is soooo great! I just wish we'd stop looking over my shoulder.

His eyes should only be on me, not some other girl. I mean, what the heck is up with that?

We're dating for crying out loud!

**COMMENT PLEASE! I hate Mick so he's a big fat jerk-face in this fanfic! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- It's Complicated**

**Jerome's POV**

Mara and were having a great time laughing it up, then I noticed Mick, or I guess me, well Mick in me? You know what? Forget it.

He was watching was and holding hands with Amber. All the sudden I laughed out loud.

"What is it?" Mara asked laughing too.

I pointed across the street to busy laughing to speak. When she saw she laughed uncontrollably too.

"You know Mara? That should be us," I told her.

She rolled her eyes, "That is us, at least, once we get out of Amber and Mick."

"I can't wait! I never knew how much Mick sweated before now." Mara laughed as she made a little 'eww' face.

Once we were in control of ourselves again I noticed we were really close, like _super,_ close.

If I leaned a little further I'd be kissing her. Even though it was Amber's body Mara was still in there.

So without thinking I brought my lips to Mara's and kissed her in public.

**Mick's POV**

I hate the way Jerome points at me and starts cracking up.

I wanted to punch him even more when Mara looks and starts giggling.

First he steals my girlfriend then makes her see me as a lovesick loser, and maybe I am.

I hate that the most though, the fact I can't over one girl when there hundreds out there.

I look down at Amber and think that I was wrong to end it with her. Maybe I should give us another chance.

Without another thought I stood in front of Amber kissed her.

**Mara's POV**

I closed my eyes once Jerome began kissing me. Halfway through the kiss something changed.

For one thing I was standing, and the lips underneath mine were different, but in a much better way.

I opened my eyes to see Jerome there. I pulled back slowly and he opened his eyes.

"Jerome?" I asked uncertainly.

He nodded and I began to smile a mile wide.

I looked down and after seeing I was me I sighed relieved. "Thank goodness were back again," I said happily.

Jerome began to grin his crooked grin that I loved so much.

"Do I get another kiss?" He questioned slyly wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"Yes, you do," I answered. His face lightened up even more but instead I kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Mara," Jerome whined. I laughed at his childishness and grabbed his hand pulling him back in the direction of the house.

There was no way I was going to miss dinner.

**Amber's POV**

_Mick's kissing me! I knew he still liked me! There's no way he still had a thing for Mara, she's with Jerome now anyways._

I pulled back and smiled when I saw it was Mick, but just to make sure I asked, "Mick?"

"Amber?"

"It is you!" I yelled and threw my arms around him.

Mick laughed whole-heartedly, "Yeah Amber, it is me."

* * *

**Yeah! Happy ending for those guys now we just need to figure out what's going on with the rest of the house. PLEASE COMMENT! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know I haven't updated since forever and a half ago but I'm trying to wrap this up so I hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 9- End**

**Victor's POV**

"Nina Martin you fix this right now!" I shouted with Trudy's alien voice.

The American looked stupefied, like the little brat she was. Looking to Rutter she tried to say something but nothing came out but a weak, "Trudy?"

Okay, I'm going to explode now. "No! Not Trudy! Victor! I know you kids did this now switch us back immediately!" I yelled.

Rutter decided to jump in finally. "According to Nina's gran you have to share love with those around, when you don't feel like yourself. So you and Trudy, be nice to each other maybe? Not treat her like scum beneath your shoe anymore?" he suggested not sure if he should elaborate anymore.

With an angry grunt I stomped up to where I'd last seen Trudy, I mean me, no… This is too confusing. When I saw her I spun her around and said as quickly as possible, "I'msorryfortreatingyoulikedirt andI'majerkthatdoesn'tdeservehavingyouaroundhere."

"I'm sorry Victor, what was that?" Trudy asked confused.

"I'm sorry for treating you like dirt and I'm a jerk that doesn't deserve having you around here."

Trudy just smiled her big smile which was out of place and my face **(AN/didn't mean to rhyme)**, "That's quite alright Victor, you're forgiven."

Victor closed his eyes and when he opened them he was no longer looking at his body but Trudy's. Glancing down he saw his familiar coat and pin, almost crying with joy. His glorious pin was finally returned to him!

**No POV**

Sitting at the dining table of the Anubis House the teenagers were all smiles and couples, throwing spaghetti at own another and laughing together. It was a wonderful sight to see. And it all happened because of one little switch.

**Comments are much appreciated!**

**=D**


End file.
